Stuck In Deep Trouble
by AsuCri
Summary: Being sucked into a game seems cool and all, especially if you are stuck in there with your favorite youtubers, but I guess it's not all it's seem to be when things get too realistic to handle. (Pewdiepie, Cry, Markiplier, and Cridel (My OC))
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia with Pewdiepie, Cry, and Mark


	2. The weirdness begins

I laughed deeply seeing Pewdiepie overreact when seeing the monster in Amnesia, or Bro as he liked to call it, jump out and chase him. After seeing him trying to hide and failing, which lead to his character's death, I got up and went to the kitchen. "I wonder how the game would lay out if Pewdiepie, Cry, and Markiplier got stuck in the game for real. " I mumbled as I grabbed a bottle of water and some awesome barbeque pringles. Of course they'll get to start over if they die. I just want to know how they'll react, "Probably would freak out and have a panic attack. " I answered myself chuckling slightly.

I went back into my room and got back on my computer, "Time to play Amnesia!" I exclaimed happily as I slipped the disk into the hard drive. I smiled and clapped my hands in excitement. When the screen came on I clicked on the play button and clicked on a random custom story. I played it for thirty minutes or so until my screen went black. I frowned, "What the hell!"

I sat there staring in annoyance at the computer, "Don't do this man!" I groaned as I clicked randomly on the black screen. I squinted at the screen; a spot on the screen was getting bigger and bigger by the second. I gasped and started to back up quickly from the computer when I saw that it was a huge ass hand, "Oh shit!" I screamed as it grabbed my arm. I grabbed the first thing I saw, a bottle of water, and started to hit the hand with it. Sadly, the bottle of water wasn't powerful enough and the arm pulled me into my computer.


	3. Things always get difficult

** A/N: Sorry for the wait! Had writer's block for a while XD Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't too sure what happen when I was out, but I could tell I had a head splitting headache, and I wanted it gone right now. Slowly, my other senses came back and sadly, I noticed that I was in a puddle of water. Wait. "What in the world?" I sat up quickly and instantly regretted it as my headache pounded more persistently. "Whoa bro, don't get up so fast!" I stilled all my motions, that voice sounded way too familiar.

I looked up and gasped, "Holy shit." Three figures stood in front of me and I knew all of them, only because they are pretty famous on YouTube, not because I'm a stalker. "Pewdiepie, Cry, and Markiplier! Shit I must be dreaming!" I said in a quick jumble of words of excitement. I stood up hastily forgetting about my extreme power headache, "Oh. It seems we have a fan here pretty cool!" Cry said happily, I was basically going insane being in the same room as them.

I stood still then looked around briefly, "Wait. Why are we here? No, scratch that, where are we?" I stared at them curiously, "Wasn't I just home a second ago?" I asked myself pondering, as I tried to piece back my memory, but nothing came back. "So, it happened to all of us it seems." Cry told Pewdiepie and Mark, "Eh, where are we anyway, just a question that guy asked." Mark said as he pointed towards me while looking around. I looked around, looking at every detail then I stopped abruptly, "Oh God, its Amnesia."

I mumbled as I stared at the brick wall in amazement, "Wait. Amnesia? How'd that happen, I mean it's a game?" Pewdiepie said in utter confusion and excitement. Oh God this made no sense what so ever, "What, Amnesia, you've got to be kidding meee." Cry said in a nonchalant voice as he also looked around, "Don't worry guys! I'll protect you guys with my awesome muscles! Yeah hehe ya. " Markiplier said as he flexed his muscles not really caring that we were warped into a game.

"Okay, I really don't get this. I wanna go back home!" I yelled waving my arms around in annoyance. We all stopped, hearing strange sounds of groaning, "W-what w-w-was that!" Mark asked looking around in panic, "Maybe it's the bro! We gotta goo!" Pewdiepie screamed running the other way and we all followed suit, "Well, what are we gonna do when he actually catches us?" Cry asked when we finally found a room to hide in, "Don't think that!" I screamed at him in fear.

"Don't worry we'll protect you!" Mark chuckled flexing his muscle, and just like that the old wooden door was hit with brute strength, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" We all screamed but Cry who looked startled rather than scared

* * *

** A/N: I really hope you guys liked it. I'll start to make sure I publish stuff regularly!**

** Reviews are welcomed just don't be a jerk about it! :D**


	4. The Bro doesn't like Cridel

"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" I screamed clutching on to Mark who was yelling profanities at the door, Pewdiepie was screaming in Swedish throwing furniture at the door and Cry was slightly panicking looking around for a place to run to. "Over here!" Cry yelled at us kicking down a door on the other side of the room and we all ran along with him. Once we were sure it was safe we stopped and tried to piece together what was going on, "Let's just nope off to fuckthatville!" Mark declared looking around in slight fear; I then started to wonder how I got here. I sat down on a dusty couch, and started to think.

I was sure something weird happened that lead up to this problem, then it hit me. I sat up abruptly and looked at all of them, "Shit." I mumbled, I remember now. I was playing a custom story on Amnesia then this happened, "Where you guys playing a custom story on Amnesia?" I asked them, they all looked at each other questionably and all replied with a yes. "What was the name of the custom story? Did any of you look at it?" There was a pause.

"No, I was doing a random one someone sent me." Pewdiepie told us, "I didn't look at it either." Cry mumbled, I tensed and looked at Mark, "Did you look at it?" "No, someone sent it to me and I just wanted to see how the beginning was." I face palmed, "Did a hand randomly grab you through the screen?" I asked them, "Hell yeah! That was creepy as hell!" Cry exclaimed, so we all got into this trouble by a custom story that strangely had a hand grab us in.

"We should try to find out some clues in this place." Mark suggested I nodded, Cry and Pewdiepie agreed and we started to look around. "We should have some sort of weapon, there is a monster roaming around the place." I said grabbing a sword from a metal armor statue, "That's what I like to hear!" Mark said taking an axe from its holder on the wall. "What rhymes with axe? MORE AXE!"

"That doesn't rhyme!" Cry explained as he grabbed two daggers, "Yeah it does!" Mark whined, "I got a spear!" Pewdiepie said happily spinning it around, "CHAIR MODE ACTIVATED! BOOP!" We all jumped and Pewdiepie screamed, "MR. CHAIR!" A growl was heard and Mark and Pewdiepie started to scream. Cry got ready to fight and I sat there looking completely confused and scared, "GOD WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE THIS!" I yelled getting ready to cut some shit up only for something to get thrown at me. I gasped and the last thing I saw was a green glass vase, "STAHP THROWIN' STUFF!" I heard Pewdiepie scream before everything went black.

I groaned and rubbed my head, "Why did I have to get hit by that vase?" "That monster just doesn't like you it seems." Cry chuckled in amusement and I frowned at that, "That monster just wants to kill someone!" I replied to that then I looked around noticing something, "Where did Pewdiepie and Mark go?" "Oh. They went to go look for a key to that door." He pointed towards a door that was behind a large bookshelf, "How'd you guys push that." I laughed and got up from the floor, "With Mark's inhuman strength I guess." I was about to say something but a loud girly scream cut in and I already knew it was Pewdiepie, "Um. Should we help?"

I looked at him, "Why not." We both ran off towards the loud scream we heard coming from Mark and Pewdiepie, "I'm assuming that they just got scared by a jump scare." Cry commented laughing, "Probably. Neither one of them can handle a jump scare." I told him before opening the door to see..."What the.."


	5. The horror of writer's block w

;w; I'm really sorry writer's block has me in it's grip! Again!

* * *

** So I haven't been posting chapters to my current story and I have to say I'm sorry.**

** I get writer's block a lot when I'm writing and if it's not that I feel that the new chapter makes no sense and you guys might not like it. The current situation is that I have writer's block. I'm reading other stories to get ideas, but not much is coming up. So I'm asking the people who read my story to give me some ideas as to what happened to Pewdiepie and Mark! Some of you out there might have some great ideas and I would love to hear about them! Should I continue to let the plot fall into utter horror and tragedy from being funny and random? Or should I make some plots have humor and friendship and others horror and suspense? I'm not too sure, so I really hope that some of you give me ideas and I will give you credit so please give me a name when giving me some ideas! I'll be trying hard to think of some ideas also during this so I might think up a idea if I'm lucky! **


End file.
